


Bowties Are Cool!

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowties are cool!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties Are Cool!

“Doctor.” Jack’s tone was puzzling.

“What?” The Doctor looked down and realized what Jack was referring to. “What? Bowties are cool!”

Jack’s jaw dropped.  He closed his mouth and cleared this throat.  The Doctor could see that he was trying very hard not to laugh, which was hardly the reaction he wanted, given the circumstances.

“If that’s the way you feel about it, I can get dressed again!”

Jack smiled softly. “I’m sorry, you’re right.”  He pulled back and looked down at the Doctor’s bowtie-covered boxer shorts.  “Bowties are cool.”   
  
Jack’s kiss silenced whatever reply the Doctor might have made.


End file.
